


Her

by ChaoticTemptation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTemptation/pseuds/ChaoticTemptation
Summary: Laura and her best friend Lucia finally express their sexual and romantic feelings for each other after years of built up sexual tension





	Her

My best friend is named Luica. We've been friends for four years, growing closer and closer over time. When I first met her I couldn't stand her, I thought she was bossy and mean and a complete bitch, and from what she's told me she didn't like me much either, but we got stuck in a class together once in highschool and have been inseparable since. We're similar in almost every way, and she's the most confident, beautiful, intelligent, logical, kind-hearted and supportive person I have ever met. She took care of me through years of navigating boys, love, sex and relationships as well as family drama and mental health struggles. I couldn't possibly ask for a better best friend. 

I've always thought she was particularly beautiful, she's Spanish, with smooth tan skin and soft, thick, light brown hair. She's slim and has these incredible blue eyes. They light up when she laughs. She's stunning, with or without makeup. She's shorter than me, but hates it when I point it out as she insists 5"6 is average and just because I'm three inches taller doesn't make her short. 

The first time I noticed her breasts was at a friend's birthday party a few years after we became friends. It was a house party, beginning to slow down with only a dozen or so people still roaming around. She was snuggled up on the couch with me, my arm wrapped around her and her leaning against my side. We did that sort of thing all the time, snuggling, holding hands, hugging, dancing together. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but for some reason that day I looked down at her and my perspective was completely changed. I noticed her beautiful plump lips, her large smooth tits and the curve of her waist. I longed to reach my hand down her shirt that day, but I was much too frightened. 

She got a boyfriend two years after that, he was average, nothing special but she seemed infatuated. I didn't like him all that much, he didn't treat her well enough. He didn't treasure her like the prize she is. She used to say to me on occasion, "Why am I even dating a boy? I should just be dating you!". Even though I knew she was joking, whenever she said it a little part of me lit up. I loved hearing her talk about me non platonically, I loved hearing her compliment me and I loved when she bought me things. I loved how she introduced me to her boyfriend as her "one true love" and I loved how he was jealous of us. I wanted her, and fantasized about her often. Finding a way to make these fantasies a reality however, was easier than I thought.

I made my move on a late summer night, me and Lucia were in my bedroom, laying in my bed and watching a movie. She was cuddled up in my arms, just like she was the first time I started crushing on her. It gave me a perfect view of her tits which I watched move up and down as she watched the movie. We had been awake much longer than usual, and she was tired. A sex scene began in our movie, which is what I assumed prompted her to say "You know Laura, sometimes I wish I wasn't with Geoff. He's no good in bed, not anything like this." she gestured to the two women making out passionately on the television in front of us. She yawned, and I asked her why she'd stayed with him. "I was hoping it would get better" she said "but it hasn't, and I'm just so horny all the time now!". My heart sped up as she talked and I could feel my hands start to gravitate towards her tits. I wanted to make her feel the things she craved. I wanted to show her how much better I could be than Geoff. I stopped myself at the top of her arm, my fingertips barely touching the side of one of her voluptuous breasts. She sighed and rewound the sex scene that had been cut off right before they showed anything good. You know, you could always change that to something better that didn't cut off so soon." I told her as my fingers traced up and down her arm, gently brushing the side of her breast with each stroke. I was in heaven, even the lightest touch of her heavenly tit was incredible. "Really?" she asked "You wouldn't mind?". I told her "Of course not!" and she quickly grabbed the remote and switched from our mildly sexual movie to a fully explicit porno. She watched the screen eagerly as two women appeared on the screen, making out and pulling at each other's tops. The girls were hot, and the movie was getting both of us pretty hot and bothered. I could feel her heartbeat grow faster against my side and I watched as her breath sped up, causing her chest to rise and fall more frequently. About ten minutes through the movie, I couldn't resist and I allowed my fingers to gently brush down her arm and then up and across over the top of her right breast. I felt her push her chest out almost subconsciously to meet my fingers. My fingers continued their venture, tracing the curve of her breast, dipping into her cleavage and noticing her lack of bra. My other hand moved from the bed to join in, so fairly soon I had a hand on each breast under her tank top gently circling the flesh, drawing little patterns with the tips of my fingers. She shimmied so she was lying in between my legs, her back still to me as she watched her movie and pulled her tank top over her head. My eyes almost popped out of my head to finally be faced with the beautiful tits I had been imagining for two years. They were tan, like the rest of her with two perky pink nipples seated atop them. They were bigger than I had known, and spilled a little out of my hands when I held them. I massaged them gently and watched her eyelids flutter and her mouth part and she wanted gently. My fingers narrowed in on her beautiful nipples and I moved my fingertips gently over both of the simultaneously. I was rewarded with a breathy moan, which only encouraged me to continue my teasing, pinching and rubbing her nipples to peak arousal. She looked beautiful like this, arching her back into my hands, eyes fluttered closed, messy hair and pouting lips. 

Her hands gripped the sheets as my hands ran down her body to the top edge of her shorts. I lazily popped open the button and undid the zipper, once again making note of the absence of undergarments. "Where are your panties, gorgeous?" I asked her. "Gorgeous" was a name I called her often, although I always thought she took it platonically. "I wanted to feel naughty today." she replied, still breathing heavily from the way I fondled her tits. My fingers slipped between the lips of her pussy and they gently rubbed the length of it, exploring all around her, getting to know her body. Eventually they settled on her clit and I gently pet it as she moaned for me. She wiggled out of her shorts as I tentatively teased her clit, and soon one of her dainty hands was tugging down my own tank top. Both of my tits popped out easily, since I had worn an undersized tank top that accentuated the size of my tits, making them look like they were bursting out of my top. She tilted her head back and took one of my hardened nipples between her soft plushy lips. Pleasure shot through me, going straight from my nipple to my pussy. I groaned as she suckled me, feeling my cunt grow wetter and wetter and I began to rub her clit a little but faster. She switched from one tit to the other and gave my other nipple equal attention. Soon enough I had my legs wrapped around her body and was grinding my desperate cunt into the plump cheek of her ass. "Who knew it was so easy to work you up!" She teased me, removing my hand from her pussy and turning to face me. She got on her hands and knees and kissed me, passionately and intimately. Our lips were interlocked, soft touches, tentative tongue touches and gentle sucking turned into a full on animalistic make out session. She pulled my tank top and shorts off completely, noticing the wet spot that was growing in the crotch of my panties. "Oh, look how wet you are already! If I had known you'd be such a good little slut for me I would have done this ages ago!" She smiled wickedly at me. Her words caused my clit to throb beneath my little lace trimmed cotton panties and I could hardly wait for what would happen next.


End file.
